Raptor On The Wind
by greycloud6
Summary: Secluded growing up and groomed to become a deadly weapon for the world government a young man thirsty for adventure and freedom sets off to find such thing for himself. And to his knowledge who has more freedom and adventures then the owner of the worlds most infamous title PIRATE KING. OC story


The sea. The greatest adventure this world has to offer. A young man looked towards the horizon of the most renouned ocean on the planet only known as the Grand Line. He had a longing gaze as he stared out to the horizon from the coast of his secluded island. His name was Raptor D. Grey, son of a powerful government agent, and youngest master of the six powers, an ancient martial art used by marines and government agents alike.

However Grey didn't want to become a dog of the military like his father. He wanted to be free, he didn't want to be shackled down to the path left by his father or the world government any longer. He wanted to be on the front lines of his generation. His lust for adventure dangerously tempted by the last word of the strongest man to live Edward Newgate or more famously known as White Beard previous member of the Four Emperors who ruled the grand line.

"The One Piece Does Exist!"

The dream treasure left behind by the long deceased Pirate King Gol D. Roger which had kickstarted the entire era. It has been a year since Whitebeards death during the war of the best and since then the sea hasn't been the same and by god did Grey want to experience how different it was. The sea was where it lied, adventure, romance, freedom, and quite frankly Grey's future. Grey knew what the cost of freedom was. He would be forced to fight for it, he would be hunted for it, he would be forced to make life altering decisions for it. Become a pirate for it. He didn't care though he was ready. He smirked just thinking about how exciting it sounded. The thought of being a warrior of the sea instead of a dog of the machine lit a fire in his chest that he couldn't compare to anything else.

Grey was one of the many souls seduced by the One Piece, by the freedom that came with it. Grey had his belongings packed and ready on a small fishing boat. He looked back one last time at his island he knew as home. Then he turned back to the horizon. He was ready. Ready to go for it. Ready to try his hand at a goal only the infamous Gold Roger had achieved. Ready to aim for the title that granted him all of the freedom in the world. A title only reachable to the ambitious and strong. A title only known as Pirate King.

Then again hindsight is 20/20. Here we have a young martial arts master with short spiky dark gray hair, tan skin, light gray eyes, a thin yet muscular build( similar to zoro) black gi pants, a black vest with a gray skull on the back and wooden sandals. He was running out of food and fresh water in the middle of a dangerous ocean with no means of navigation.

"Ugh I guess I could have thought this out better." He said out loud to himself in vain. It's been two days since he left his island and he hasn't seen another island in that time, and to top off all his other problems not a soul knew of his departure. Nobody from his island, not his teachers, and definetly not his father. It was better this way though they would have tried to stop him. Deny him his dream of freedom. He was taken away from his thoughts as he sensed it. 32 people and one animal aboard a ship not to far from him.

'I'm saved, but wait what if they aren't friendly, eh what do I care I'm desperate.' Grey thought to himself as he grabbed his belongings and turned to the direction of the ship ready to make his way towards it. "Geppou!"

Meanwhile on the ship in question, a certain pirate crew celebrated their captain for becoming a member of the royal shichibukai, a group of seven pirate captains given leniency by the marines in return for cooperation whenever necessary. The new member was a pirate captain named Star Clown Buggy who earned the position after gaining credit for the defeat of escaped pirate captain Burndy World two days prior. Buggy is an average sized man with two long blue ponytails that came out from over his buccaneer hat, with a large red clown nose which was in fact his real nose.

"Gyahaha we did it men, now all I can see is smooth sailing from here on out hahahah!" The blue haired man cheered with a mug of beer in both his hands.

"Yeah captain Buggy!" Most of his crew cheered.

"Oy Buggy something is flying at us" a man with glasses and black hair shaped like a large 3 over his head said out loud amongst the celebrating through a telescope.

"Eh what is Mr.3 ?" Buggy asked still drinking with some of the other crew members.

"It looks like a person." Mr.3 said once again.

And a person it was. Grey dropped onto the deck of the pirate ship right out of the sky to everyone's surprise.

"HEY!! Who the hell do you think you are dropping out of the sky onto my ship you flashy bastard!" Buggy yelled at the intruder without hesitation. A tense silence resonated throughout the deck of the ship amongst the crew, the invader now standing straight looking around. And at the moment that he crew changed from party mode to fight mode they heard it. A singular sound that cut through the air in seconds. A stomach. The invaders growling stomach made an almost cartoonish bead of sweat drop from the crew members foreheads.

"Pfft hahahaha! I completely ruined the cool mood I was going for hahaha!" The graynette laughed aloud.

"Oya Richie! Go get him!" A man wearing a white fur hat with a matching fur crop top yelled. This caught Grey's attention as he heard a loud roar from behind him.

"Woah... a lion... awesome!" Grey ran up to Richie and started petting him to Richies delight and the crews dismay.

"Hey answer me dammit! Who the hell are you!" Buggy yelled now annoyed more than alert.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm Grey, I was just passing by and I was wondering if you guys had any food to spare. Oh and another thing your nose looks bad ass." Grey said with a smile.

"What the hell did you say about my nose! Wait a sec that was a compliment?" Buggy walked up to Grey and put his arm around the quote on quote invaders shoulder.

"Guys let's continue celebrating with our new friend here!" Buggy said aloud which made Grey smile. The crews mouths hung open at the lack of concern shown by their captain and the laid back nature of their intruder but they simply shrugged it off and kept partying for they have seen far more questionable actions from their captain and look where those actions got them, not that any of them are complaining (except mabye a number haired man).

(Three party filled hours later)

"That damn Red Head! I thought he was your friend, why would he do that." Grey said sadly listening to Buggys stories of the past. They were both talking, eating and drinking with each other on the helm of the ship simply enjoying the others company for the two have become rather close in the short time they have been acquainted.

"I know right (sniffle) I never forgave that bastard even after all these years, but I guess what's in the past is in the past." Buggy said with tears in his eyes.

"Aughhh captain Buggy!" Buggy and Grey tirned around to see Buggys crew with tears as well after listening to the conversation being shared between the two. Buggy and Grey looked at each other and laughed.

"Man Buggy you have such a great crew. I can't wait to find a crew of my own. I..." Grey stopped mid sentence as he sensed a fast approaching hostile presence coming towards the Big Top (Buggys ship).

"Geppou" Grey kicked under him which made a burst of air that propelled him 20 feet in the air suprising the hell out of the Buggy pirates.

"Rankyaku kenpo: Raptor talon!" Grey kicked a claw shaped blade of air towards the ocean and upon impact created three large ripples in the ocean which rocked the Big top.

"W-w-what the hell are you doing Grey!" Buggy yelled in surprise at Grey when he dropped back down on the ship.

"I know you're there, come on out." Grey yelled with a serious tone.

"Oya Grey-San who are you talk.." Mr.3 was cut off by a large figure bursting out of the water and dropping onto the deck of the ship.

"Shishishi I'm surprised you knew where I was coming from. I'm sure I was camouflaged." The figure was revealed to be a very large blue fishman with a large dorsal fin on top of his head, sunglasses which covered two large scars over his eyes indicating blindness, a violet vest with a white collar, a red bow tie, dark blue pants and a gold fish shaped belt buckle.

"Hey hey hey what do you want you flashy fish basta-"

"Ultra marine!" The fishman cut Buggy off by jumping off the Big Top into the water and where he landed a huge pillar of water shot out aimed at the ship more specifically the clown captain.

"Geppou kenpo: Raptor cannon" Grey used the air pressure made to kick himself up the air as a blast forwards rather then downwards which rcanceled out the ultra marine.

"Answer Buggys question, who are you and what are you doing here?" Grey asked in an angered tone which intimidated the crew members which have only seen the young man in a cheerful mood.

"My name is Sebastian of the World pirates. As a matter a fact I'm all that's left of the world pirates. And from what I heard from the marine ship I destroyed yesterday Star clown Buggy of the Seven Shichibukai was responsible." He said lifting his hand which had three large drips of water on it.

"Eh me responsible." Buggy said pointing at himself dumbstruck.

"Now I've come for his head! Yabusame!" He threw the water drips as if they were being shot out of a gun at Buggy.

"W-w-wait a sec can't we talk about this!?" Buggy yelled out loud.

"Tekkai!" Grey blocked the three shots with his bare forearm once again shocking the crew members.

"I don't think he's willing to talk Buggy. Let me handle him, it's the least I can do for your hospitality. That being said, you ready Sebastian?" Grey got into a fighting stance similar to Tai Kwon Do.

"Yeah by all means go get him Grey." Buggy agreed instantly. 'He's not even gonna think about it huh' Mr.3 thought to himself with a drop of sweat coming from his forehead.

"Tchh what's your name boy?" Sebastian asked annoyed.

"Raptor D. Grey the next Pirate King." The young man proudly said. He wouldn't admit it but his heart was a flutter not only did he find a cool group of people that he surely now considered freinds but he was about to have the first fight of his quest to become pirate king.


End file.
